She Saw It and I Couldn’t Stop Her in Time
by Random Dice
Summary: Alice laid there, eyes closed, which was worrisome because vampires don’t sleep and they don’t get knocked out. She was on her side, her fingers gripping the muddy ground and her habitual breathing had stopped. Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first Twilight fanfiction…I've read a lot and written a lot of other fictions, but never have I had one for Twilight…This is Jalice, as many of you know, it's Jasper and Alice's name put together…

I think it's cute, but look at me telling you something you already know…I go and tell you something you don't yet…Okay, this is Jasper and Alice, and it may not seem like it in the beginning, 'cause the whole Bella Eddie thing, but it works out…

Okay, enjoy and this will be multiple chappies!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight!

She Saw It and I Couldn't Stop Her in Time

"Oh, come on! I just got here." Edward moaned when his cell rang, fluting out a piano melody. I chuckled ruefully. I knew Edward asked, well, actually _told_ his family not to call him because he was going to be with me and lately we never had the time to spend together. With a regretful sigh, he flipped the phone open.

"Yeah?...Whoa! Emmett calm down! What's going on?" I shot up from my place on the meadow floor, our spot. Edwards worried voice scared me, his face shown his worry also making me terrified. He rarely had that look, maybe Alice had a vision of something happening to me?

"How long?...No, tell them I'll be there soon." After a few parting words on Emmett's part, Edward closed the mobile device and stood. I scrambled to my feet, barely staying on my feet when Edward grabbed my hand and started to pull me along. Once we reached a place, the place where I usually got on his back, I mounted him.

"What's wrong?" He stayed silent for a long time, not moving, just breathing to calm him-self.

"Edward?" I asked again when he didn't answer me.

"It's Alice." He whispered, so softly I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"What about Alice?" Edward took off in a dead run, startling me, making me clutch on to him tighter. He did that sometimes when he wanted me to hold him close to me, but I had the feeling that this is not one of those times.

"She-" He started, than stopped him-self to do what looking like come up with words to describe what he had to tell me. "She went hunting a few days ago." He told me. I didn't understand. Alice went hunting all the time, even by her-self and it never worried the Cullen's like it was doing this time.

"She hasn't returned yet." He finished. That was the bomb, the bomb that I was waiting to drop and it did drop. It dropped so hard that I had to blink away tears that suddenly fogged my vision up.

"But, she always, _always_ comes back the next day, or at least she tries too."

"We know, that's what's worrying us. When she goes off alone, she promises Jasper and Esme that she'll be back that night or the next day at least, it sets them at ease," _It sets all of you at ease_ I thought to my-self. " and it's nearly sunset now and she's still not back. Rose and Jasper already went out to look and Emmett left after he called. Esme and Carlisle are going to leave when we get there." I said nothing, not knowing how to talk to him about his missing sister. After a few seconds, we stopped in front of the Cullen's house. Edward dropped me to my feet as Esme and Carlisle can running out of the home.

"Let's go, your siblings already left." Carlisle told us hurriedly. All four walked at a quick human speed to the edge of the thick brush that surrounded them.

"She said she'd stay in the general area. She only needed a deer, something small like that." Esme said to the group. "Knowing Alice, she should still be here." Edward shook his head.

"Not if someone or something t-" I cut him off.

"No! Just, no. We have to find her, have to look." If they were surprised at my outburst, they didn't show it, they just nodded numbly.

"Jasper is checking the north, Rosalie and Emmett in the east. We'll go west and you'll go south. That way we have all our bases covered." Carlisle said quickly and turned to Esme.

"If you find her, just yell, we'll hear you." With that they turned and were gone at inhuman speeds. I had to jog to keep up with my boyfriend's _slow_ vampire walk. He had his eyes clenched shut in concentration and his nose in the air, sniffing to find his sister. My best friend. Our family. Our _Alice_. Without her, the Cullen's would fall apart.

Edward has told me how much she lit up their lives when she came running in, jumping in excitement, calling them all by their names and took his room when he and Emmett were out hunting. Now, a future without the little pixie vampire who could beat you in a game of chance seemed lifeless.

It went on like that for hours, silent, before Edward let out an unnecessary sigh. I looked at him.

"We have to head back; I shouldn't have kept you out this long."

"But Alice-!" I exclaimed.

"I'll take you home and then come back to keep looking." I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly shut up at his look.

"She's my sister, Bella." He told me. "I won't stop looking until I find her. She's our family and all of us will keep looking until we find her. You can come back in the morning when its warmer and brighter out." His words held a hint of finality to them that I could hear.

Edward and I turned and started back to the house. Thirty minutes past before Edward stopped suddenly and looked around, sniffing the air once again.

"Edward, what's-?"

"She's close." Was all he said. I looked around franticly trying to see if I could spot my vampire friend. Squinting so I could see better, I looked around me.

"Alice!" I called seeing if the little pixie girl would respond. Edwards's eyes snapped open and looked to his right. I looked that way too. I saw nothing.

"I heard a…a moan? A groan, maybe? Sounded like Alice." He sounded unsure of him-self, a side of him I usually didn't hear or see. I looked closer to the forest floor, while Edward looked to the sky and the trees. I walked forward, with Edward right behind me. I saw a clump of leaves by the base of a tree that didn't look right.

I walked to it and bent down to brush away the leaves that were much higher than the rest around them. I felt something soft against my hand. I dropped to my knee's and pulled the leafs away from the person on the floor. _Alice_. Edward hurried over to me and helped uncover her.

Alice laid there, eyes closed, which was worrisome because vampires don't sleep and they don't get knocked out. She was on her side, her fingers gripping the muddy ground and her habitual breathing had stopped. Her face had dirt on it, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. The whole right side of her face was in the muddy puddle. Her hair was knotted in some places and completely fine in others, her clothes were dirty, which we knew, later, would piss her off.

"Alice?" Edward whispered. "Can you hear me?" He asked softly to his baby sister. He smiled a second later.

"Yeah, it did take us a long time… Yes, we did walk right past you… Okay, I'll tell them. Come on, let's get you home." I watched as he hoisted Alice into his arms bridal style and he turned to me.

"Cover your ears." I didn't question him because we found Alice and I didn't want it to take any longer than necessary to get to the Cullen household. Once my hands covered my ears, I heard nothing. It was silent once again. Edward opened his mouth.

"I've got Alice!" It sounded like he was screaming in my ears, like I didn't put my hands on my ears to block out sound. Edward nodded and I pulled my hands away from my face and opened my mouth to tell him something, but he turned his back on me and crouched.

"Get on."

"But, won't it be-"

"It'll be fine. Just get on; it will be much faster this way." With a sigh, I climbed on to his back. He waited until I was completely comfortable before running faster than I've ever seen him run before. We were at the house much faster and saw the looks of the Cullen kids and parents.

All looked worried and scared. Jasper was the first to run up and he took his mate from his brother's arms. He nodded his thanks to which Edward said you're welcome too.

"She told me to tell you she was sorry for worrying you." Said Edward to the family while I jumped off his back. Jasper nodded again and went to carry her inside, the others followed, Carlisle and Esme, than Rose and Emmett close behind and finally me and Edward, to tell them what Alice had to say.

TBC…

A/N: There you go, chapter one…Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I finished and will probably post some of it tomorrow, but I wanted to get this chappy up, so enjoy my people…

Disclaimer: I don't own…

I sat on the couch, watching Jasper pace back and forth. Emmett sat next to me, holding my hand, rubbing his thumb over my would-be pulse. Esme was running in and out of Alice and Jasper's room with wet towels, several thermometers, and other things for humans, not vampires. Edward and Bella walked into the room, hand in hand from outside. Edward held the daily mail in his hand, trying to distract him self. I knew this, but I was still angry. I scowled. He should be sitting with us or helping Carlisle with Alice, to find out what was wrong with her, not hanging out with his human.

I opened my mouth to say something, something after hours of unbroken silence, but my 'father' and 'mother' walked in. Jasper stopped moving, Emmett and I got to our feet, Edward came forward letting go of his girlfriend's hand. Bella stayed back, good, we don't need her to butt in this _family_ matter.

"How is she Carlisle? Is she okay?" Jasper asked, his emotions seeping into the vamps around him, including me. His frustration, his despair, his anger.

"I'm…I'm not sure. She's sweating, not waking even with smelling salts, her temperature is at 98.7-" I gasped, hands over my mouth to try and smother it.

"Isn't that normal? Bella asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Stupid human. Carlisle sighed and Edward glared at me.

"For a human, yes, but for a vampire, its way, _way_ to high."

"Is she becoming human?" Bella asked again. We all shook our heads.

"There is no cure for being a vampire, but…she seems to be sick, like the flu." My jaw dropped. Vampires couldn't get sick. It was impossible. Edward shook his head at my thoughts.

"Aro." He muttered and as if on cue, Aro's messenger walked in, with an emotionless face and eyes as red as a budding rose staring at them. Emmett and Jasper sunk into a crouch and Edward pushed Bella to Alice's room.

"I have come, not to fight you outcasts much to my displeasure, but to deliver a message." He sneered at us, though there were five of us and one of him.

He held out a disk and written in marker in sloppy black ink, "_Aro to Cullen's_". Carlisle walked up and slowly took the disk. As the message left his cold undead fingers, he turned and left. Jasper ripped the CD from Carlisle's hand and ran at vampire speed to the family PC. I saw him flick the mouse when we ran up beside him to take the screen saver down, a picture slide show of all of us on a 'camping trip'. Once it was off, he hit the button to open the tray, as it opened he placed the CD in it and jammed it closed.

A window popped up, asking him what he wanted to do with the disk in the computer. Jasper impatiently hit the '_play CD_' button with the arrow hand. It took a moment to load, but we waited for the screen to show it's self.

A stilled Aro appeared on the screen. Jasper pressed play again, his agitation flowing into us again.

"_I would have come my self, but I hate to dirty my hands for no reason," Aro started, a smirk on his face, delight in his red eyes._

"_Oh, I would have loved to see her face when we showed up and in the middle of hunting no less, but," his face turned serious "that's how we got into this mess in the first place, isn't it?_

"_You see, it's quite terrible for her, but fantastic for us. We found a vampire, a newborn, who has a gift as few of us do. He can make people sick!" He clapped his hands like a stereotypical gay man who found a new pair of shoes._

"_Yes, any sickness to a human, animal or otherwise he can make anyone have it. We used dear Alice as a tester, for the flu._

"_Punishment for her, delight for us, but be sure to tell her, that if she even thinks about pulling a stunt like that again, that the consequences will be much more severe."_

The video stopped.

"What did she do that made the Volturi come into this?" Carlisle asked us in a quiet voice. I shook my head, knowing I might be crying if I still could.

"I don't…know. She's been pretty normal." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Not in her emotions. She was nervous, scared…I…I was going to ask her, but she went hunting, I didn't have time." Her mate, my brother, muttered just loud enough for us to hear. Edward nodded.

"Her thoughts were all over the place. She was trying to keep me out, singing 'Barbie Girl' in Polish, Spanish, German, Japanese. I tried to push past it, but Alice is very mentally stable, you know, for her."

"What could have happened to make her not confide in at least one of us?" Esme asked, looking around at our father and us, her children.

"Why don't we ask her?" My husband suggested. I was about to wave him off when a thought struck me, Edward-

"She won't answer back Emmett." Carlisle told him softly.

"Not out loud, but, Edward's been telling us what she's been thinking." I said, hoping to share my man's train of thought. "When we ask the questions-"

"I can tell you how she answers." Edward cut in. I didn't even care that he interrupted me. Jasper grabbed Edward and walked, or ran, to his room, the one he shared.

I kissed Emmett loudly on the lips before following, hoping Alice would get better.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry! Really late…


End file.
